


Dragon!Eren x Fem!reader AU

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Series: Dragon!Eren x Fem!reader an Attack on Titan AU [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Fanfiction, Multi, aot - Freeform, aot x reader, attack on titan - Freeform, attack on titan x reader, female reader incert - Freeform, my writing, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: Summery:You(the reader) decided that today would be the day to go hiking. What you didn't know, was that is was going to be an interesting one. Who would have known that you would run into a powerful mythical beast on your trek up when you went to rest in a giant cave to get your energy back up?You sure didn't!!writing, my rendition of a Dragon!Eren AU© meEren, Levi© aot; attack on titan; shingeki no kyojin; Hajime IsayamaI don't own you but Eren does~





	1. Wait a second, that't not a Cave wall!

On a cool day like today, you decided to go on a mountain hike. Feeling the cool wind going through your [h/c] locks, you stood at the bottom of the mountain you were going to walk up, your backpack full of the supplies you would need. As well as food, water, tent, and a swimsuit just in case you may find a small river nearby and you might want to take a dip. But, on such a cool day like today, with the sounds of birds chirping and sounds of other animals in the trees. You stood proud, looking up at the challenge that was in front of you; pulling on your light jacket you started walking up the mountain, walking stick in hand to balance yourself as you walk up the slanted incline.

You were halfway up the mountain, trees surrounding you as you looked around at the sky and the beautiful trees. You were going to keep hiking but, you looked to your right and you saw a giant entrance of something in the hallow of the mountain. You walked up to the giant rock and, saw that a giant cave was made in the center of the mountain, the cave was bigger then a bears cave the kind they use to hibernate in and the like. You walked a little closer towards the entrance to the cave, looking around inside to see if something or someone was inside. 'Hmm, I wonder if anybody lives in this cave? Its too big for someone or something to live in here of all places. You thought to yourself as you finally stepped inside and leaned against what you thought was a wall when in reality; you were leaning against the body of a giant dragon. 

It was too dark for you to tell if you were leaning against the cave wall or the body of a huge creature. You were too tired to look to confirm your suspicion if you were leaning against a body or the cave wall so, you just shrugged and got comfortable. You fluffed up your pillow and, pulled your blanket over your body. You were just about to close your [e/c] eyes as, you felt the wall move. 'Wait a minute, since when do walls move?'You glance up and up till both your eyes and the giant creatures eyes connect. You sat there, frozen in fear but you shook it off as you were just about to stand up and run away for your life till, you felt a clawed hand grab you by your waist. 

"Ahhh, let me go!! I'm too young and beautiful to die..!!" You yelled, as you were struggling to get free of the creatures strong hand that wouldn't let go, no matter how hard you tried. You saw that your body was getting higher and higher, you closed your [e/c] eyes to let the sweet mercy of death take you but, it never came. You still had your eyes shut tightly till you heard the creature snort and a puff of air pushed your [h/c] bangs back, which caused you to open one of your eyes, then you opened the other. What you saw in front of you, made you hold your gasp in; hands going over your mouth at the creature that you saw that was not a bear but, a giant mythical dragon; as massive as the cave it lived in.

You and the dragon stared at each other for a while till you heard the dragon sigh as he reached up his other hand to scratch the top of his head in annoyance. 

"Do you have any idea how loud you're being right now human? I could kill you quicker then you could bat an eye. Don't test me." You slowly nodded as you stopped struggling in his grip, worried he was going to eat you or worse; kill you on the spot. The dragon then lowered his hand to the ground and opened his hand so you could step out of it. Once you weren't in his firm grip anymore, you immediately bolted out towards the open mouth of the cave. You felt your body get grabbed again, when you heard the sound of melting flesh as his hand wrapped around your small waist again.

"Nngh.." The dragon pulled you back into the cave, his skin coming back to his hand as he placed you down. You sat there dumbfounded by what you just witnessed. "Wh-what just happened to your hand just now when it was exposed to the sunlight? Are you a vampire or something worse?" You looked at him, still sitting on your butt still unmoving.

"First, I'm not a vampire. Would a vampire keep a hoard of gold and gems and guard it with their lives in a huge cave like this?" 

"Well, no but that's not the point here! Why did your hand turn all skeleton like and, when you pulled it back into the shadow of the cave, the flesh grew back? I don't understand what's going on.." You just looked at the cave floor, [h/c] locks falling in front of your face as tears started to fall. The dragon looked down at you, with a look of confusion on his face. He didn't understand why tears were falling on the ground in front of your knees.

He gently but slowly, reached a claw down and lifted your chin to look into his emerald eyes. You felt him lift your head up slightly, the tears had stopped with a few stray ones falling down your cheeks. You, out of instinct pressed your cheek against his claw and you could have sworn that you felt him jerk slightly. But, you decided that it could have been your imagination. 

"So, what are you doing in my cave? Here to steal my gold and gems?!" The dragon roars loudly as he slams his tail down onto the ground. You flinched as his tail slammed the ground with a loud thunk.

"I-I was hiking on the mountain path up here! I was feeling tired from the long trek up so I saw this cave and, I thought it would be a good idea to rest here for a bit. Didn't think the thing I thought was a wall would be a giant beast like you, of all things!"

You slowly, but carefully walked towards the dragon in front of you sat down onto his arm, sitting in silence. He just snorted. 

"I supposed I believe you. Anyway, now that you've told me the reason why you ended up in my living space and if you're going to be staying here just till you get your energy back to continue your expedition; you must first tell me your name. That's all I ask you, for now."

You nodded as you thought to yourself. 'Wow, he's actually pretty kind. For a scary looking lizard.' "Well since I'm giving you my name, its more polite if you give me yours first; don't you think?"

The dragon shook his head but did a small nod in response. "You've got a point, no cause for concern to be rude. Well, my name is Er--" "Oi, brat. What's taking so long? You taking a s*it?" He was about to tell you his name till he turned his head to the sky as he lifted his arm a little of the ground so you could slide off of it onto your feet. "What's wrong?" You asked with a look of concern on your features.

He said nothing but, used one of his claws to lightly poke you towards his mound of treasure. "Go hide, quickly!! One of my kind is nearby. If he finds you, he'll kill you on the spot!" You looked at him, head tilted to the side.

"He? What do you mean he? Is he like you? Big and scary looking?" 

"Something like that. Except, he's well known in my homeland. He's short but, he is super stronger. Mostly everyone in my homeland is terrified of him. Argh, enough talk; go hide behind the treasure, hurry!"

"But--" He inhaled and did his loudest roar, which made you jump. His claws dug into the ground, with anger. "NOW." You quickly nodded your head as, you ran to the mound of treasure, making sure to not fall on your face as you went to hide. Glancing at the dragon you were just standing next to as a a smaller dragon, that had a long body with whiskers flowing from the sides of his face. The giant dragon standing at attention, kindly bowing at the other one.

"He-heichou! I didn't expect you to be back so soon.." You moved a little bit closer to the side of the mound of gold, making sure that the new dragon you saw wasn't able to see you as you heard him speak. The dragon in front of the dragon you were just talking to, appeared to be quaking in fear of the smaller dragon in front of him. 'Hmm, that must be the guy he was talking about.' You were about to move back behind the gold after you finished observing till you saw out of the corner of your eye as, the smaller but long lanky dragon was a human in front of the other one; a well chiseled chest and abs replaced the beautiful scales claws you saw on the newcomer. His eyes had a serious look of authority to him, still showing the fierceness he had in his dragon form.

His hair was very well kept, his hair was styled down with him wearing a very neat suit with black dress pants he was wearing on his short but well built frame.

'Wh-what the hell is going on..?!'

To be continued


	2. We're going on an Adventure!

You were still standing behind the mound of gold, hearing the smaller human talk to the gigantic dragon on the other side near the entrance. You peeked over a little bit, just to look at the man the dragon called Heichou.

'Wow, he's a runt. This person is the one the dragon is afraid of? How is that possible?' You thought as, you put your head back down listening to their conversation.

"Well Jaeger? What's the hold up? Need to take a s*it or something? I said turn into your human form, its hurting my neck looking up at you with your gigantic body. Don't make me ask you again or I'll make you clean the entire town hall for a WEEK.

Do I make myself clear?"

The giant dragon nodded quickly as, he closed his eyes and focused on turning into a human. In the process, his body started shrinking to the size of a normal human. His scaled hands and feet became normal human feet and hands. But, his fingernails and toenails almost looked human

His wings went into his backside as he stood up straight, he was towering over the shorter man in front of him, long brown hair sitting in front of his shoulders.

His horns and tail were the only things that stayed on his human forms look, as well as his little claws on his hands and feet.

You glance over onto the left side of the gold just slightly and your eyes went wide. You had to blink your [e/c] orbs a couple times to make sure you weren't dreaming.

'Wow, so that's how that dragons human form looks? That's pretty neat. And, he's also really hot to boot!~'

"Is this better Heichou?" You heard the boy, that was once the giant dragon(now in human form) ask the man he called in front of him, saluting him as the shorter man just went "Tch."

"That'll do. Now, you've been in this cave long enough. When are you going to bring back all that gold and rubies to our village that the humans stole from us?"

[Name's] eyes went wide open at what she heard the man say. 'Humans? MY kind? When did we steal gold and rubies from these powerful creatures? I wasn't informed of this..!'

"I-I'll bring them back today Levi Heichou! Don't worry, I won't forget again." He quickly nodded at his Heichou as, he turned back into his dragon form with a roar, making the ceiling of the cave shake at his immense power. He then stood there on all fours, tail swishing behind him as he launched into the sky and left the cave.

Eren let out a breath he didn't know he had. He then turned around and spoke towards the giant mound of gold he had to take back and called you out from hiding. "Okay [Name], you can come out now." You slowly walked out from behind the mound of gold, you didn't want to look at Eren because you were still processing what had just happened a few seconds ago. You finally managed to look up at him, your eyes went wide.

Was this really the same dragon that let you stay in his cave, that you accidentally used as a bed when you wanted to rest from jogging? No, that can't be right. "Are you really, the same giant dragon I was talking to a few minutes ago before that other dragon you knew came along?" Eren sighed, one of his hands placed on his forehead, his tail swaying in annoyance.

"Its hard for you to believe isn't it? Anyways, I still didn't have a chance to tell you my name yet [Name]. You already gave me yours so, let me start over by telling you my name." You nodded as you walked over to him, at a reasonable distance and examined him a bit more. He had the same color eyes that he had in his dragon form. His tail moving against his body, as well as the body scales around his neck, shoulders, and waistline were as beautiful when you first saw them on his dragon form.

His horns were pretty neat as well, helping you focus and believe this was the same dragon. He had just taken a human form this time. Well, what you saw in front of your eyes had you believe him on the spot.

"Alright mr.dragon. Please tell me your name." You asked him with a smile. "My name is Eren and, I'm not married." Eren told you as you gave him a mix of shock and confusion at his answer to you before you spoke back to him.

"Well, I honestly thought you were to be honest. Sorry, my mistake. Let me try again." [Name] took a calming breath before she answered again. "Nice to meet you Eren, I'm [Name]. Hope we can become good friends." You nodded as, you outstretched your hand towards Eren. He did likewise and shook it with a smile, his tail swaying back and forth happily.

You smiled back as you each released your hands from each other and you just stared at each other for a while. Eren broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"So uh, I'm sure you heard from the dragon that was here a few minutes ago that, I need to get this gold back to my village before I get stuck in really hot water. Would you mind helping me gather the gold up so I can make it home in a reasonable manner [Name]? I'll even give you some of the gold and rubies if you help me out. You need it, don't you?" Eren asked you, his emerald green eyes staring into your [e/c] orbs with a grin. You looked at the mound of gold at the end of the cave behind you, then you looked back at Eren.

"Well yeah! I don't mind helping you out but, how are you going to carry all this gold back? I don't see anything you could use to carry it all back. Unless you can make a bag appear out of thin air." Eren scratched his head, hands going through those long chocolate locks of his before he spoke. "Well, there is a way to get all of it back at once but, its not a pretty sight." He told you as he waved you back to the front of the gold and rubies mound as a green light enveloped him. Standing where Eren was previously standing at, was the giant dragon you saw when you first came upon this cave.

You stood there in awe, seeing him turn from his human look to his dragon still shocked you, even though you've already seen it twice. "So Eren! What did you have in mind for transporting all this treasure?" Eren nodded, he stood up on all four of his clawed hands and feet and walked over to the treasure. He sat down like a dog and elongated his dragon jaw and started stuffing the treasure into his open mouth slowly but quickly.

[Name] stood there in bewilderment and utter shock at how he was going to transport the treasure. 'Oh, this is what he meant by it not being a pretty sight..' You thought to yourself as you walked over and took your backpack off your shoulders, placing the bag on the ground as you started placing as much of the gold that you could carry into the bag before Eren had consumed it all into his waiting stomach.

He did an unnecessary burp as he stood up, on all fours heading towards the entrance of the cave to leave. "Okay [Name]. You ready? Sorry if that was disgusting for you." You shook your head as you started climbing onto his back, he had bent down so you would have an easier time getting to his neck while you held on with all your might.

"No, its fine Eren! I actually think it's pretty neat! I only have one question though concerning the gold, its not melting in your stomach as we speak; is it? Cause, wouldn't that be pretty bad for your village if when you brought it back, it was just a river of melted gold and diamonds?"

Eren answered you with a toothy grin. "No, don't worry. Its not going to melt. The acid in my body may dissolve my meals but, it won't melt the treasure I have in my stomach which is a good thing." You nodded as you got yourself comfortable on his neck, backpack securely on your backside.

"Okay [Name], you ready to go?"

You nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready Eren! Let's go!!"

He nodded as, he took a light jog out of the cave and jumped out; spreading his giant wings as he soared through the air, the wind blowing through your [h/c] locks as you shot into the sky. You couldn't wait to see what Erens people were like in his village. You couldn't contain your excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, favorites, bookmarks, and comments are appriciated!~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
